White-Flag
by VIOS
Summary: WonKyu. BL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP./Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan ketika melihat orang yang 'masih' kau cintai berlalu begitu saja. Namun bersikap 'menyedihkan' bukanlah yang tepat juga./Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kau cintai mengabaikanmu karena dulu kau juga 'pernah' mengabaikannya, meskipun tidak kau sadari./I still love you, Kyu. Always.


**WHITE FLAG**

**Disclaimer : GOD, THEMSELVES**

**Pairing : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Hurt-Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL, Gaje, OOC, 1shoot, Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

**Inspired : Dido – White Flag MV**

**a/n : Khusus bagi kalian yang telah 'putus' dan belajarlah untuk bersifat bahwa Anda telah 'move on' meskipun Anda 'masih ada rasa'**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

**Foreword**

Choi Siwon. 26 tahun. Actor. Kaya. Tampan dan juga gagah. Kyuhyun's former.

Cho Kyuhyun. 24 tahun. Soloist. Terkenal. Manis dan tampan secara bersamaan. Siwon's Former.

_**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you**__**  
**__**I'll tell you that**__**  
**__**But if I didn't say it**__**  
**__**Well, I'd still have felt it**__**  
**__**Where's the sense in that? **__**  
**_

SMEnt. Seperti biasa, gedung ini selalu ramai orang dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Begitu juga diriku yang telah selesai menyelesaikan konser tunggal. Aku berjalan menuju _restroom – _yang khusus untuk diriku – yang dikelilingi manager hyung dan tentu saja dengan satu crew-ku yang lain.

Aku melihat Choi Siwon – bekas kekasihku. – berjalan sendirian berlawanan arah denganku. Ia berlalu berlalu begitu saja. Dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat itu.

Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan ketika melihat orang yang 'masih' kau cintai berlalu begitu saja. Namun bersikap 'menyedihkan' bukanlah yang tepat juga.

Aku tau bahwa dia beranggapan jika tidak seharusnya aku masih mencintainya. Tentu saja aku menyangkalnya. Meskipun hatiku menyatakan hal lain. Menyatakan bahwa aku masih tetap mencintainya.

_**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder**__**  
**__**Or return to where we were**__**  
**_

Aku bertekat, jika aku tidak perlu terpuruk akan hal ini. Bagaimanapun, dan apapun itu telah berlalu begitu saja. Dan kini semua telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi sosoknya yang lembut kepaadaku. Hanya ada sosok Choi Siwon yang dingin dan tidak peduli terhadapku.

Aku juga berjanji terhadap diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengganggu dirinya. Terlebih masuk kedalam hidupnya lagi. Atau bahkan 'memintanya' kembali ke sisiku. Tidak akan pernah.

_**Well I will go down with this ship**__**  
**__**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**__**  
**__**There will be no white flag above my door**__**  
**__**I'm in love and always will be**_

Setelah aku pikir, akan lebih baik jika aku pulang dan beristirahat saja di apartment pribadi. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berbaring ditempat tidur dengan memandang foto tampan sosoknya.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia yang pernah membuat hatiku bahagia. Dia juga yang membuat hatiku jengkel. Dan dia juga yang pernah membuatku terluka.

Karena, bagaimanapun ia pernah masuk kedalam hidupku dan mengisi warnanya. Mengenangnya-lah merupakan hal yang tepat.

Aku tersenyum kecil dengan pemkiran ini. Kurasa keputusan ini tidak buruk juga.

Seperti yang aku 'terapkan' dari awal. Aku masih mencintainya. Namun aku tidak ingin 'angkat tangan' lalu 'menyerah' dan mengibarkan 'bendera putih (white-flag)' untuk memintanya kembali padaku. Itu tidak akan aku lakukan.

Meskipun aku masih mencintainya, dan akan selalu begitu.

_**I know I left too much mess**__**  
**__**And destruction to come back again**__**  
**__**And I caused but nothing but trouble**__**  
**__**I understand if you can't talk to me again**__**  
**__**And if you live by the rules of "It's over"**__**  
**__**Then I'm sure that that makes sense**__**  
**_

Sepertinya semalam aku tidur nyenyak dengan hanya memikirkan tentangnya. Aku melihat jam dinding, 12:43. Aku telah melewatkan waktu sarapanku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mengambil sikat gigi dan meletakkan pasta gigi secukupnya. Menyikat gigiku. Setelah selesai aku berkumur lalu membuang airnya. Tidak sengaja mataku melihat tempat sikat gigi.

Tidak ada.

Ya, tidak ada sikat gigi berwarna hijau-nya disini. Begitu pula gelas bergambar 'simba' untuk berkumur. Mereka telah lama 'pergi'. Dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil memikirkan hal ini.

Setelah mandi, aku putuskan untuk pergi ke restoran bawah di ujung jalan untuk makan siang. Sepertinya hari ini mendung lagi. Terlihat dari awan yang kelabu dan angin yang terasa lebih kencang desirannya. Sehingga membuat dedaunan patah dari dahannya dan terbang begitu saja mengikuti gaya gravitasi dan arah angin.

Aku mendorong pintu loby dan langsung disambut angin sejuk menerpa wajahku. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika merasakannya. Untuk menuju ke restoran, aku lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Melihat pemandangan sekeliling dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika ada seseorang menyodorkan sebuah kertas putih. Lalu aku tersenyum kecil. Megambil pen yang berada ditangan orang itu dan memberinya sebuah 'tanda tangan' lalu menyerahkannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang tersemat dibibirku. Orang itu menunduk, tersenyum bahagia lalu membungkuk 90 derajat dengan kata "khamsahamniddha." berulang kali.

Setelah orang itu berlalu aku memutar tubuhku kebelakang, mengamati 'gang belok' dan tersenyum kecil.

Lagi, aku melihat sosok Choi Siwon berjalan berlawanan arah denganku disaat aku sedang memberikan tanda tangan. Ia juga sama seperti diriku, berjalan sendirian – lagi – namun aku juga melihat jika tadi ada seorang gadis muda berlari kecil untuk meminta tanda tangan, dan ia memberikannya sambil berjalan.

Aku tau, dalam hubungan kami yang dulu terdapat masalah dan kebanyakan dari masalah itu adalah 'hal' yang berada di pihakku.

Aku meninggalkan hal buruk sedikit-banyak pada hubungan itu. Aku penyebabnya dan itu adalah masalah.

Aku yang selalu sibuk dengan karir solo-ku. Dan selalu keluar Negara dalam jangka waktu yang lama, bahkan terkadang aku tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu tentang keberangkatanku. Namun dia selalu sabar akan hal itu.

Dan kini aku mengerti jika ia tidak ingin berbicara denganku setelah kami berpisah. Atau bahkan hanya sekedar menyapa saja. Ia sungguh dingin. Dan lagi, aku hanya mampu tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari kesalahanku.

Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kau cintai mengabaikanmu karena dulu kau juga 'pernah' mengabaikannya, meskipun tidak kau sadari.

Dan jika dia menganggap ini semua telah 'berakhir' maka aku kan mewujudkan apa yang ia inginkan. Menganggap bahwa ini semua juga 'telah berakhir'. Dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, aku berjalan kembali ke arah restoran untuk makan siang.

_**And when we meet**__**  
**__**As I'm sure we will**__**  
**__**All that was then**__**  
**__**Will be there still**__**  
**__**I'll let it pass**__**  
**__**And hold my tongue**__**  
**__**And you will think**__**  
**__**That I've moved on**__**  
**_

K-Award. Aku tau jika kita 'pasti' akan bertemu juga. Bahkan kita berada di tempat red-carpet dan diwaktu yang sama. Kami saling membelakangi karena dia sibuk diwawancarai bersama seorang gadis, sedangkan diriku lebih memilih untuk melambaikan tangan kepada para fans.

Aku menoleh kebelakang sebentar, hanya untuk memandang punggung tegapnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, lagi. Aku yakin, ia tampak segak dan tampan dalam balutan tuxedo-nya.

Setelah acara K-Award selesai, dengan dia yang memenangkan 'The Best Actor of The Year' dan diriku dengan 'The Best Seller Album of The Year'dan juga beberapa penghargaan lain yang dimenangkan oleh selebritis yang lain.

Kebanyakan selebritis yang menang maupun yang turut bahagia atas kemenangan rekannya, ikut merayakan kemenangan itu di 'SFS Club'. Aku hanya berdiri di meja bar dengan tequila ditanganku. Memandang sekeliling 'dance floor' lalu mengangkat tequila-ku ketika seseorang menyapaku dari arah sana dengan senyuman kecil.

Senyuman ini sedikit melebar ketika mataku menangkap sosok Choi Siwon berjalan kearah sini. Memesan segelas vodka dengan menghiraukan kehadiranku. Senyumanku berhenti ketika menyadari itu. Aku menggigit daging pipi dalamku, berusaha bersikap biasa saja meskipun ada desiran aneh yang menghampiriku.

Aku menoleh kesamping, melihat tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas dengan jari tengah mengetuk-ngetuk gelas tersebut. Aku mendongak, melihat wajah dingin itu lalu tersenyum sebentar dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Choi Siwon, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu. Kau memang seorang actor yang hebat. Kau mampu menyembunyikan semua perasaan dan ekspresi-mu dengan begitu baiknya. Namun, aku juga ingin menunjukkan dan mengatakannya – meskipun tidak langsung – bahwa aku, Cho Kyuhyun telah 'move on'.

Menyeringai untuk 'hal ini' sepertinya bagus juga.

_**Well I will go down with this ship**__**  
**__**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**__**  
**__**There will be no white flag above my door**__**  
**__**I'm in love and always will be .. [3x]**__**  
**_

Sesampainya dirumah, aku mengganti tuxedo-ku dengan baju santai biasa. Celana training panjang dan T-shirt. Keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut." Aku mengambil jaket lalu turun kebawah, Supermarket 24 hours.

Aku kembali ke apartment setelah 45 menit di supermarket bawah. Membuka laby apartment dan melihat jam dinding besar yang sengaja diletakkan disana menunjukkan pukul 01:15 am.

Lagi, aku melihat Choi Siwon berjalan berlawanan dengan diriku di area lorong kami. Ternyata dia baru pulang dari club. Dan penampilannya masih tetap saja rapi ketika aku melirik dari arah samping ketika kami berpapasan.

Dan, kembali aku tersenyum kecil.

Dia memasuki apartment-nya yang berada tepat disamping apartment-ku dengan menghiraukanku begitu saja. Sebelum memasuki apartmen pribadi-ku, aku memandang pintu apartmen dia sebentar.

Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang setelah meletakkan beberapa bahan makan yang telah kubeli tadi kedalam kulkas. Mataku menoleh kesamping, meja nakas.

Lagi, aku hanya mampu tersenyum kecil betapa diriku masih mencintai Choi Siwon ketika memandang fotonya.

Cho Kyuhyun, kau sungguh bodoh.

Pikirku. Dan, aku kan tetap mencintai Choi Siwon. Selalu.

**Normal POV**

Choi Siwon hanya mampu duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Rasa lelah dan penat yang mehinggapinya hilang begitu saja ketika ia memasuki kamar pribadinya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan keatas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan ketika retina matanya 'menangkap' objek di dinding.

Ribuan foto Cho Kyuhyun menghiasi dinding kamar pribadinya. Mengelilingi satu poster 'besar' yang bertuliskan …. **MINE**

"I still love you, Kyu. And always."

.

**VIOS**

.

**FIN  
**(3:26 PM. March 19, 2013)

Terima kasih bagi siapapun yang telah membaca. Terlebih yang mereview. Dan maaf jika ada typo(s) serta aneh. Hehe ^^)v


End file.
